


Let it Show

by archetypes



Series: December with Wardscott [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: December OTP Prompts, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Wardscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he thinks he hates something he gets proven wrong by the peppy cheerleader who knows how to do everything right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Show

**Author's Note:**

> December prompt #2; mistletoe

_Things_ were being put up, fucking Christmas wreaths, garlands hanging from the main hall, lights slung up on the stupid fountain in the center- even the dorms were starting to get decorated. People were hanging their own shit in their rooms yeah, but now it was actually in the dorm hall. Nathan practically power walked from the boys dorms, watching the creepy stalker nerd from across his room hang weird star wars light sabers above his door, and the weird art freak put up drawings of students with Santa hats on by his door.

Thankfully Hayden, the jocks, and stoners haven’t done shit yet, they were keeping him from kicking everyone in the dorms ass right now. He needed to go somewhere and he needed Victoria with him. He was sure the girls dorm would be worse, ten times worse, and he could technically just text her to meet him in the lot, but he wanted to walk there, keep his legs busy, keep himself busy. Thankfully it wasn’t as cold as yesterday, no snow falling yet and the guy on the weather channel said there shouldn’t be any more until next weekend. He’s had enough snow for a lifetime.

He pushed through the girl’s dorm door without a second glance from the weird custodian, whose name he can't ever seem to remember, and he’s pleasantly surprised to find that there aren’t any lights up at least, sure there were mistletoe’s hung everywhere, but they were girls so he’d let it go, if the guys in his hall did it that’d be…fucking weird, and Nathan would probably just tear them down and throw them in the trash compactor. He strode to Victoria’s dorm room quickly, not stopping to look at the tall blonde writing something on her stupid slate or the small Asian girl next to her who seemed to have permanent bitch-face, even though she didn’t really look like a bitch.

Vic was stood outside her door with Courtney and Taylor, the small dark haired girl holding a box of what seemed to a bunch of photographs that Nathan is positive Victoria took. He made a grunting sound to get the girl’s attention, the three of them turning to look at them. “Nate, hey!” Victoria greeted, pulling away from her friends and pulling him into a quick hug, one that even he reciprocated for at least a couple seconds. “Everything okay?” She asked him softly, apparently he had a ‘look’ on his face or something. 

The look in her dark eyes only made him cringe, it was like the question was supposed to be holding a much deeper question in disguise. It made him want to vomit. He shrugged, ignoring the way Courtney wouldn’t look in his direction and the way Taylor was pretending to text someone on her phone every time he was around. “What are you doing?” He asked his friend, motioning towards the box in Courtney’s hands. It was a little weird that they were carting around random photos. “…I know you said that the Vortex wouldn’t be doing anything for Christmas,” She began, hands coming up like she was trying to sooth any attitude he was most likely going to have.

He sighed roughly, and his shoulders squared defensively. “Don’t even fucking start.” He warned, but Victoria knew better, unfortunately she was the only one Nathan didn’t seem to scare. “That girl Dana thought it’d be cool, and she had all these ideas- you know cheerleaders, anyway…I told her she could plan it, and that she should talk to you about it before we actually start. You’re welcome.” She spoke confidently, arms folding across her chest like she had just won a fucking game of chess.

He cocked his head, Taylor snickering beside Victoria like she had just grown some fucking balls too. He glared at the other blonde, shutting her down so fast that she stepped back quickly, ready to dart into Victoria’s room if need-be. “The fuck you mean ‘you’re welcome’? What the hell am I thanking you for? I don’t want a stupid Christmas party and I don’t want some stupid cheerleader, who’s not even in the club, planning _my shit_ for me.” His words were laced with venom, but Victoria seemed to be immune. “Last I checked, you were all over the cheerleader, and she has your camera so, if you want it back, she’s right down the hall.” Her words were confident and she just smiled at him, even going as far as to peck him on the cheek, her lipgloss leaving a mark on his pale skin.

He grunted and marched away from her, immediately going for Dana’s room- normally he wouldn’t give a shit about who had his camera, considering it would usually be one of his friends, but since it was Dana and he still had a lot of his shots on there…he wanted it back **now**. He didn’t care what she thought, seriously, but he’d rather not let her look through all his pictures of dead things when she didn’t know him so good yet, she might be fucking impressionable or something for all he knew. 

He stomped back to the beginning of the hall, Dana’s room was open, some soft music even coming from it like she was having her own little party or something. He started only peeking inside, noting all the school spirit shit she had up, a poster she most like made, a banner or two above her couch and even her cheer uniform laying on the coffee table. He didn’t bother knocking, just shoved the door open wider and eyed the girl who sat on her bed, this time wearing only her pajamas- some short-shorts and a tank top. Much more ‘Dana’ than he would’ve thought.

“Give me my camera.” He spoke loudly, getting her attention right away, he wasn’t one to beat around the bushes anyways, so there was no reason to pretend to be. Dana looked up at him, her stupid eye shadow still as bright and her smile still as wide, as if she was actually happy to see him. “Well, hello to you too.” She laughed, moving to stand up, the expensive camera already in her hand like she had just been using it or something. He wanted to snatch it form her, but didn’t want to break it, so he settled for holding his hands out impatiently. “Victoria told you she was letting me use it for taking pictures of the decorations right?” 

Nathan almost felt bad for a second, he had been under the impression she was playing him for a fucking fool too, knowing he didn’t want a stupid party, but of course she didn’t. Dana was real. “Didn’t even know there was going to be a fucking party, let alone that some random took my damn camera to build her party city portfolio.” He scoffed not really knowing why he was being an asshole, but Dana laughed anyway, shoving the camera in his hands and turning around right away, the coldest shoulder.

He swore under his breath before reaching out and taking her arm in his grasp, pulling her back to him with a heavy sigh. “Shit listen, what are you thinking- for the party?” He asked, trying his best to actually sound interested. He just wanted to say sorry without actually saying it, he was good at that when he wanted to be, at least he thought so. “Well, it’s while away, sometime after Winter Formal, so right now I’ve got some ideas for snow decorations and I’m putting a lot of the music together now, my friend Justin knows how to remix songs and stuff some I wanted to do holiday classics with a twist. It’ll be so cool!” She looked happy and hopeful, and Nathan didn’t know what it felt like, to be happy over the littlest things, but she made it actually look like fun. She made it look like he should strive to be normal, to enjoy the small shit.

He cocked his head as she shook her own, like she was knocking herself out of the joy under his stare, it made him regret being there, looking at her. He wanted her to be happy, to act happy, he was no reason to not be happy right? He wasn’t that shitty to be around…right? “Okay then I guess Vic picked the right girl.” She smiled and threw her arms around him, it was sudden and it made him almost drop his camera- which made her pull back, the heat of her disappearing the second it came. “Sorry, I just get so excited you know? Plus it’s okay to hug instead of kiss, I guess.”

He was confused, his eyebrows furrowed and he was sure he was looking at her like she was dumb. When did he say he wanted to kiss her? He was sure he wasn’t giving any sort of mixed signals, or any signals at all. She seemed to catch on and laughed nervously, pointing above them with a smile, “Mistletoe. I put it up this morning.” She explained softly, as he looked up, and there it was, hanging from the doorway smugly. “Oh.” He supplied lamely, finally looking down at her again, he was at a loss for words. He felt like he should be kissing her, like it was some kind of _thing_. And he even wanted to, like the whole fucking tradition has just corrupted him to his very core, like everything he stood for was just crushed beneath the cheerleader’s tennis shoes. 

He scoffed, his inner turmoil exploding on the outside, and Dana just looked confused herself now, like she didn’t know what had just changed, but how could she not? It was right there, hanging right above them like a weight. He shoved his camera back in her hands to keep them distracted as he took her face in his larger ones, her skin was soft and cheeks pillowy beneath his calloused fingers, as if he could break her with one rough touch. Despite his brave actions Dana was the one who did it, she stood up on her tippy-toes (Nathan still a couple inches taller than her despite his hunch), and smashed her lips against his.

She was wearing flavored lip balm, it mixed against his own mouth, seeping into it and cleansing him of the cigarette smoke flavor he had had in his mouth all morning, she was like a fruity drink, and he wanted more. He pulled her closer, their bodies touching all the way down, and she made a little noise at the movement, he swallowed it up greedily, answering back with a grunt of his own. He could hear whispers behind him, but Dana’s mouth was much more distracting, she deepened the kiss and even opened her mouth slightly, their breaths mixing and mingling. 

She pulled back after that, inhaling in enough air that she actually got flushed, her cheeks turning a deep reddish color like she had just run a race…or something with cheerleading- which Nathan knows nothing about unfortunately. He watched her closely, looking for any kind of reaction to mimic, but mostly her just stared at her eyes, enthralled in them like he was lost in a good book, this would be the first time he truly wanted to read.

“Bring the camera back to me whenever, or whatever.” He supplied quietly, letting the brunette smooth down the crease in his jacket with her hand, and actually leaned into the comforting touch. It wasn’t what he wanted to say but he couldn’t think of anything else. She smiled up at him, still genuine and bright, “Thanks, I won’t break it, I promise.” She answered softly, as If their conversation was actually important enough to keep secret.

He didn’t care if she broke it, maybe he was just saying that or whatever but right now he didn’t think he’d care. There would always be another camera, there would always be a newer one or one with more space and quality the next year anyways. He didn’t give a shit about the camera. He leaned in again and pecked her lips with a softness that he didn’t think was contained inside of him, he felt like a whole new being. Who the fuck even was Nathan Prescott? She lingered close to him as he pulled back, “Maybe this mistletoe was a better idea than I thought.” She said with a giggle following behind. 

He didn’t say it, but he’d forgotten about the stupid thing, it was no longer a looming weight but just a pleasant memory.


End file.
